Sevalenes Labyrinth
by Ikisha
Summary: Sevalene wishes her Twin sister to the goblin king so she has to run Jareths labyrinth.Jareth is still sore over Sarah so he is determined to make Sevalenes run Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please review. I don't own Labyrinth or much of the characters. Though reviews would make my day.**

**Summary**: I don't know if it's been done but I'm coming up with my own version. Sevalene wishes her annoying twin sister away to the big all mighty Goblin King. She runs his labyrinth and has an interesting way of getting her way.

"IT"S NOT FAIR!" I sigh as my sister and I do our usual rounds." Tara, if you would do your chores…" I was interrupted and I hate that." Why do you always get to stay up and I got to go to bed IT'S. NOT. FAIR!" "I get to stay up because I have to do all YOUR chores! I have to clean YOUR stuff so YOU don't get in trouble when mom gets home! Isn't that generous?"

"Don't be so generous then! Let me get in trouble! I don't want you to do my chores!" My blood was getting HOT." You're mommy's favorite im sure I'd get in trouble for something else anyways!" That did it. She thinks im moms favorite? Oh no, she's the favorite, She gets what ever she wants wile I have to work for it. Talk about not fair.

"Uhg! I wish the goblins would come and take you away…RIGHT NOW!" The lights went out and noises sounded around us. At first Tara started to scream. Then screaming turned to laughter. "You really think that will work! That's hilarious!" I just turned and walked out of the room.

"No Tara, I don't think it will work," I whisper.

**A/N: Hey all! Um, well I'll say this chapter was Really short. But i need to know what you guys review. Tips and ideas for what I should put Sevalene through during her run would be helpful! Yes, im sure she'll go through hell. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review. I don't own Labyrinth or much of the characters. Though reviews would make my day.**

A storm rumbled outside of the house. I went back to the kitchen and began to sweep the floors."Interesting, I've never appeared to a wisher that instantly began cleaning after the wish was made. Usually they go strait to the begging." I turned to face the man that was studying me intently. Taking in his features I knew him instantly. He seemed a little displeased that I didn't look frightened and start saying words twice."Goblin King, you took her..didn't you?" He smirked,"Yes dear, she is in my castle." "You took her and she didn't turn you deaf by shouting in your ear? Wow, you're lucky. Anyone else would have got their eardrums broken and wounded body parts."

He chuckled a dark chuckle. "So, lets get on with it shall we?" He pulled out a sphere glass looking thing."I brought you a gift." I stared at it dumbly."What,What is it?" He smirked at my reply. "It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way..." He turned the crystal over is fingers and hands."It will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who listens to her bratty sister." He handed the sphere to me."Do you want it?"

I just stared at him for a moment."Then forget the twin,"he added. " I can't,I'm sorry but I can't. I appreciate what you are trying to do for I don't hold you responsible for my I have to get my sister knows what my parents would think." "Sevalene. Don't defy me." Before he could do anything I interrupted him. "What do I have to do to get her back? She's in your castle,correct?" He looked quite amused. "Yes, Clever girl." i stepped forward to him and then I noticed we were no longer in the kitchen but on a hill top. "Turn back Sevalene, turn back before it's to late." I turned to him."I can't." I turned back to the labyrinth." Besides, it doesn't look that far."He was suddenly whispering in my ear making me shutter."It's further than you is short." He stepped back and a grandfather clock appeared out of nowhere."You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth,before your sister becomes one of us..forever... Such a pity." He faded away and I glanced down the hill.

Starting towards the entrance i spied a dwarf peeing in a pond. ''Um,do they not have restrooms here?" "AH!" The dwarf zipped up his pants and mumbled something about how humans always come when he has to re leave himself. 'Uh,How do I get into the Labyrinth,Do you know?"He looked surprised I got the right question so fast. He turned around and pointed to a door that was not there a moment ago.''Yous gets in there." the door opened up. "Thank you,Whats your name?" "Hoggle." i smiled at him."Well thank you for your help Hoggle." "You, You, You got my name first time." i smiled at him and pulled my blonde hair out of my face. I walked into the labyrinth and just decided to turn right even though it had lots of things to trip over.

Totally unaware of the eyes watching through a crystal I began singing a Taylor Swift song. It was called 'OUR SONG'.

**_I was riding shot gun _****_with my hair undone _****_In the front seat of his car._**

**_Hes got a one hand feel on the stirring wheel_**

**_The other on my heart.._**

**_I look around,turn the radio down he says baby is something wrong?_**

**_I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song._**

**_And he says_**

**_Our song is the slamming screen doors, Sneaking out late,tapping on your window_**

**_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow 'cause it's late and your mama don't know_**

**_Our song is the way you laugh the first date"man i didn't kiss her and I should have"_**

**_And when I got home...before i say amen asking God if he could play it again_**

**_..._**

During the pause that was in the song I looked wasn't a turn in site and I have been walking for a wile. I shrugged and kept walking. Continuing the song...

**_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day_**

**_Had gone all wrong and been trampled on and lost and thrown away_**

**_Got to the hallway,well on my way to my lovin' bed _**

**_I almost didn't notice all the roses_**

**_And the note that said.._**

**_Our song is the slamming screen doors, sneaking out late,tapping on your window_**

**_when we're on the phone and you talk real slow_**

**_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_**

**_Our song is the way you laugh the first date "man I didn't kiss her and I should have."_**

**_And when I got home...before I said amen asking God if he would play it again._**

**_..._**

Another pause in the song. Looked around still no turns."This is ridicules! Where are all the turns?" "Allo." I looked down at a little worm."Hello. You don't by any chance know the way through this labyrinth do you?" He shook his head,"Who me? No I'm just a worm." I felt my face drop."Oh." The worm smiled at me." Come inside and meet the be 'makin tea right bout now." "Oh, I'd love to really but I gotta get through this labyrinth. But there isn't any turns." "Well of course there is! You just aint see'n em. You go through that wall you'll see what I mean. Things aren't always what they seam in this place after all." I looked at the wall and walked over to it."Alright, but if I run into a plain wall I blame you." I walked through the wall amazed."Thank you!Which way do I go?" "Go right,never go left!" "Thank you again!" I started on the twists and turns of the ! I began singing again.

...**_I've heard every album, Listened to the radio_**

**_Waited for something to come along_**

**_That was as good as our song_**

**_'Coz our song is the slamming screen doors,sneaking out late,tapping on his window_**

**_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_**

**_'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_**

**_Our song is the way he laughs the first date "man I didn't kiss him and I should have"_**

**_And when I got home...before I said amen asking God if he could play it again...Play it again_**

**_I was ridden shot gun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car_**

**_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and I wrote down our song..._**

**A/N: Hey all! I realize this is allot like the movie but there will be changes. That's where i need your help. Tips and ideas for what I should put Sevalene through during her run would be helpful! Yes, im sure she'll go through hell. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please review. I don't own Labyrinth or much of the characters. Though reviews would make my day. Yes, it is like the movie but it will change that I know.**

As the song ended I just kept walking. Stone hands pointed in every direction but had no label. I looked up to get an estimation on which way to go.I walked up the two steps to my left and turned left again. Next I went right and walked all the way to the end."Damn,dead end." I turned around and it was like I walked into a box. The route I came was now a dead end."What the Hell?" Suddenly a voice sounded behind me."Do you think she'll ever figure out that she gots to turn right and face us?" There was mockery in his voice and the rest of the...Things started laughing. "This was a wall a minute ago." "No that's the wall behind you!" The creatures laughed,"It keeps changing,am I supposed to take one of those doors."Oh,that's right! Howd'ja know?"

"Smart guess. Where do they lead?" A head poked out from under the shield they were holding. "Ask them,we don't know." I walked up to the blue shielded creature."Where does this door lead?" "Wait a minute! We gots to tell you the rules! First of all, One of the doors leads to the castle at the center of the labyrinth the other leads to...BAH BAH BAH BOOM...CERTAIN DEATH!" All four of the creatures 'ooh'd' obnoxiously. "Well which is it?" "Hold on hold on we aints done! One of us all ways tells the truth and the other all ways lies. I tell the truth." "You do not I do!" the other one with the red shield says."Oh what a lie!" "Oh!" The heads at the bottom laughed." ALRIGHT SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They instantly shut up. "Now,"I say turning back to the creature I was in front of me."Am I a runner in the labyrinth trying to get to the castle?"

He looked at me wide eyed."No one ever asked us that question." "Answer it," I was getting quite irritated."Yes." I looked at him with a smirk on my face."You tell the truth then. Where does this door lead?" "You answer that and I'll be finding me a new door keeper." I turned around surprised to see the goblin King. He walks towards me and circles like a vulture."You are a clever girl.I've never seen anyone like you,Sevalene." I stared at him wanting to get on with my mission. "What do you want Goblin King?" He smirked yet how I fancied knocking it clean off him."Simply to give you directions. Go through the red door." I narrowed my eyes at him and went to the blue door."I'm not stupid enough to fallow directions from the man trying to keep me _away _from the castle." He simply shrugged and disappeared,but not before saying "suite your self." I shake my head and step through the door.

I took about three steps before falling into a whole. "Help!" Something grabbed a hold of me and it hurt."Ouch! HELP!" Some hands turned into a face."_Help? What do you mean help? We are helping." _Another face appeared. _"We're helping way?" _I looked around."Which way?" "_Yes,which way up or down?" _I paused to decide."_Come on,Come on,we haven't got all _ day._ Make your big decision which way do you want to go?" "_Um,I'll go up." The hands did nothing for a long moment then started talking again."_Up! No body's aloud to go up! No one EVER goes up!" "Then I guess she goes down!" "Yes, Down!" "Down? KAY!" _"No! I said up!" It was to late. I landed with a thud in a very dark place.

**A/N: Tips and ideas for what I should put Sevalene through during her run would be helpful! This is another short chapter. I need more ideas For the oubliette part. Please review and tell me what I Should do. I wanna change it a bit from the scene in the movie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope this one is better than the last couple. The last ones had sentences that didn't make sense. My grandmother says it's cuz i think faster than i wright. I don't know. Come On guys I need reviews! if you have questions please PM me or review and I promise to help you any way I can.**

I looked around but there was no light aside from the small light above me. I heard what sounded like foot steps and my heart rate increased."Who's there?" Someone striked a match and lit a candle."Me." "Hoggle! Did you come to help me?" He grunted and wobbled over to a wood plank on the other side of the hole."You's jus' like 'er. Come to help ye humpf."

"Like who Hoggle?" He sighed."Like Sarah, she wished her brother Toby away and ran the labyrinth. I helped 'er." "I have a aunt Sarah and my dads name is Toby." His eyes widened."Good Underground! How much time has passed?So.. you're master Tobys daughter are you? And Sarah is,is your aunt? How is she? Does Jareth know this yet?"

"Sarah is just fine. She has a husband and two kids. I don't think Jareth knows yet." He nods and walks through the door that he created out of the he starts yelling." If one a ye open yer mouths I'll tell Jareth to throw you in the bog. 'E don't want this runner disturbed." The rock faces stayed silent as we walked. When we got to the tunnel a man leaned up against the poorly lit walls. It was a man I knew all to well.

"I did,did I Hogwart? I don't recall ever saying that. Could it be that you are helping this girl?" "He, helping? In what sense?" The Goblin King propped down on one knee."In the sense that you are leading her to the castle you nimbasil!" "No, No i was leaden her back ta the beginning like I's always do!""No, not always." He stood up and looked down at the scared dwarf. "Higgle." "Hoggle." "Yes, well if I were to think for one second that you were leading her to the castle.." "The bog for me, I know but..but.."

"Why is it you care for the girl?" Hoggle shot me a apologetic glance."She is Sarahs niece." Jareth smirked again and came over to me. He put his right arm by my head and his left arm moved strands of hair out of my hair out of my face. "Looks like foolish choices and wishes run in the family." "Um, excuse me but I'm rather uncomfortable could you back up some? It's just I don't know you as well as my aunt does."

"Well she certainly has more manners than me Sevalene, how are you enjoying my labyrinth?" I thought it over."Well, it is kind of fun. Keeps you on your toes." His gaze hardens and a grandfather clock appears. "Lets see how fun you think this is." He sets the clock forward three hours. I walk up and slap him."I DON'T play with cheaters!" He lifts me by the collar and slams me back against the wall."YOU have absolutely NO right to speak to me like that nore lay your hands on me."

I knee him in the stomach and run over to Hoggle. The Goblin King glares at me and conjures a crystal. He throws it,"Maybe this will put you in your place." He disappears. We hear paws hitting the ground and growling."Oh no! Run!" Not having to tell me twice I take off. Paws and growling can mean one thing. Dogs. I hate dogs, they frighten me more than anything. I run as fast as I can but trip."Hoggle!" He didn't look back."This way, there is a latter!" My ankle was hurting to much for me to move. I turned around to face the dogs but close my eyes and Liston to my fate get closer and closer.

A/N: Cliff hanger! Hahaha! Well you'll have to review if you want to know what happens won't you? O Please o please review? I wanna know what happens next too! I also promise I'll get some longer chapters to. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Look, you guys,I did not copy anything! If you are talking about chapter four, why don't you wait to see what happens before you start judging it. I tell you my patience only goes so far. **

**Read what happens in the next chapter before you start being pricks. Jareth does NOT start yelling at Hoggle about leaving her like he did in the one I isn't even going to be in it for a couple of chapters. He only apears as much as he does in the movie. I told you guys that it's just like the movie. Im sorry if you all are offended but after the last review I got;I lost it. Please read on and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**cA/N: I don't own the movie labyrinth yadayadayada you know. I hope you like this chapter. I really need some more reviews or I can't continue this story. I am not getting any ideas. I can update everyday but it is hard without ideas. I'd give you credit for it on the chapter so that everyone knows you gave me the idea. *puppy face with cute big brown eyes and soft floppy ears and puppy breath* Lol I had to do that. R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>"EWW! What is that smell?" I asked gasping. Ludo replied. "Bog smell baaaad!" We covered our noses and Hoggle and I followed Ludo."Brother." Ludo called out. A fox like thing with a vest on and holding what looked like a tiny sword.<strong>

**"Brother Ludo,you called?" Ludo gestured to me."Sevahene friiend get to castle." The fox turned to me and bowed."Fair maiden! What a delight to meet you.I am . And you are?" I giggled."I am Sevalene Williams. It's a pleasure to meet you."**

**"Ah,but the pleasure is all mine mi'lady. Shall we move onward?" I nod and let lead the way. We came to a path of rocks and Didymus stepped aside and mounted a shaggy gray and white dog.**

**"Ladies first mi'lady." I nod and step onto a rock making my way over to the other side. Bubbles popped along side of me making me gag. The look of it itself is enough to make me vomit. The bog was green and a brownish yellow that made very ****disturbing sounds.**

**I reached the other side and walked once again into that dark forest. I absolutely needed to be away from there. I stopped a ways away and leaned on a tree.**

**My stomach rumbled and I realized how hungry I was. "Would you like something to eat?" A smooth velvety voice asked. I spun around and faced the to-tight pantsed-glitter lover. **

**"What do you want?" I asked warily."Well,you sound hungry you woke me from my slumber." He smirked at my offended expression."Oh,is the little spoiled brat royal baby grumpy he was awoken from his afternoon nap?"**

**I was mocking him and enjoying it to. He glared at me and held out a peach."Come now,must we be enemies? Please eat it.I like my runners healthy and makes it more...fun,as you would put it."**

**I stared cautiously at it. My stomach protested my hesitation. Slowly I reached for it. He smirked and disappeared from sight. I took the smallest bight I possibly was like only a nibble. Just in case.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This song in this part of the chapter is Angels cry by red jumpsuit apparatus for those of you who like to go on youtube and listen to the up'Our song' by Taylor Swift and on the video you'll see the dress. Only picture it much lighter. TS will be wearing it. Come to think of it. TS looks just like Sevalene.) **

**The world became a daze. I ** **could barley remember who I was. What was doing on? **

**I saw bubbles come towards me. It showed people laughing and dancing. Everyone wore masks. The women flirted with the men and the men were 'charming' the women. I wasn't in the forest any more. **

**I was in a crystal ballroom. My dress was a light blue,almost white. It was strapless and sparkled. My heals were light blue also. My hair was curled and flowed freely about my back with only a crystal tiara holding my bangs back. **

**The tiara looked like glass vines entwined together until they all met at the top in a heart shape. I felt like I had to find someone. I walked around searching. Music played in my ears as I searched.**

_**Well it's hard to explain but i'll try if you let me**_

**_Well it's hard to sustain i'll cry if you let me_**

**_This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life_**

**_-Please don't cry_**

* * *

><p><strong>I looked to my left and there he was in all his glitter glory. But he was gone the next moment. Leaving me looking at a glass wall.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Can't you see i'm dying here?<em>**

**A/N: I don't own the movie labyrinth yadayadayada you know. I hope you like this chapter. I really need some more reviews or I can't continue this story. I am not getting any ideas. I can update everyday but it is hard without ideas. I'd give you credit for it on the chapter so that everyone knows you gave me the idea. *puppy face with cute big brown eyes and soft floppy ears and puppy breath* Lol I had to do that. R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>"EWW! What is that smell?" I asked gasping. Ludo replied. "Bog smell baaaad!" We covered our noses and Hoggle and I followed Ludo."Brother." Ludo called out. A fox like thing with a vest on and holding what looked like a tiny sword.<strong>

**"Brother Ludo,you called?" Ludo gestured to me."Sevahene friiend get to castle." The fox turned to me and bowed."Fair maiden! What a delight to meet you.I am . And you are?" I giggled."I am Sevalene Williams. It's a pleasure to meet you."**

**"Ah,but the pleasure is all mine mi'lady. Shall we move onward?" I nod and let lead the way. We came to a path of rocks and Didymus stepped aside and mounted a shaggy gray and white dog.**

**"Ladies first mi'lady." I nod and step onto a rock making my way over to the other side. Bubbles popped along side of me making me gag. The look of it itself is enough to make me vomit. The bog was green and a brownish yellow that made very ****disturbing sounds.**

**I reached the other side and walked once again into that dark forest. I absolutely needed to be away from there. I stopped a ways away and leaned on a tree.**

**My stomach rumbled and I realized how hungry I was. "Would you like something to eat?" A smooth velvety voice asked. I spun around and faced the to-tight pantsed-glitter lover. **

**"What do you want?" I asked warily."Well,you sound hungry you woke me from my slumber." He smirked at my offended expression."Oh,is the little spoiled brat royal baby grumpy he was awoken from his afternoon nap?"**

**I was mocking him and enjoying it to. He glared at me and held out a peach."Come now,must we be enemies? Please eat it.I like my runners healthy and makes it more...fun,as you would put it."**

**I stared cautiously at it. My stomach protested my hesitation. Slowly I reached for it. He smirked and disappeared from sight. I took the smallest bight I possibly was like only a nibble. Just in case.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This song in this part of the chapter is Angels cry by red jumpsuit apparatus for those of you who like to go on youtube and listen to the up'Our song' by Taylor Swift and on the video you'll see the dress. Only picture it much lighter. TS will be wearing it. Come to think of it. TS looks just like Sevalene.) **

**The world became a daze. I could barley remember who I was. What was doing on?  
>I saw bubbles come towards me. It showed people laughing and dancing. Everyone wore masks. The women flirted with the men and the men were 'charming' the women. I wasn't in the forest any more.<strong>

**I was in a crystal ballroom. My dress was a light blue,almost white. It was strapless and sparkled. My heals were light blue also. My hair was curled and flowed freely about my back with only a crystal tiara holding my bangs back. **

**The tiara looked like glass vines entwined together until they all met at the top in a heart shape. I felt like I had to find someone. I walked around searching. Music played in my ears as I searched.**

_**Well it's hard to explain but i'll try if you let me**_

**_Well it's hard to sustain i'll cry if you let me_**

**_This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life_**

**_-Please don't cry_**

* * *

><p><strong>I looked to my left and there he was in all his glitter glory. But he was gone the next moment. Leaving me looking at a glass wall.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Can't you see i'm dying here?<em>**

**_A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear_**

**_Angels cry when stars collide _**

**_I can't eat and I can't breathe_**

**_I wouldn't want it any other way _**

**I turned again and there he was smirking at me. But he took another woman in his arms torchering me.**

_**Intentions that were pure have turned obscure**_

**_secants into hours_**_** minutes into years don't ask me why**_

_**-please don't cry**_

_**I can't tell you lies**_

_**Angels cry when stars collide**_

**_I ca_****_n't eat and I can't breathe_**

**_I wouldn't want it any other way..._**

** Turning around I saw him again. His blue outfit contrasting beautifully with his blonde hair. Women were all over him but he stepped out of their arms ignoring their dirty looks,and wrapped his arms around me. We began to dance.**

_**Angels cry when stars collide **_

_**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_

_**I wouldn't want it any other way **_

_**My heart burns through my chest to the floor**_

_**Tearing me silently although abruptly **_

_**words can't hide as I am taking you home and I tried to see**_

_**tried to understand your words as im taking you home**_

_**Angels cry as stars collide**_

_**I can't eat and i can't breathe **_

_**I wouldn't want it any other way**_

_**Angels cry as stars collide**_

_**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_

_**I wouldn't want it any other way**_

_**Angels cry as stars collide**_

_**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_

_**I wouldn't want it any other way**_

**Jareth spun me one last time before I realized what was going on. I knew the song was supposed to repeat the last verse one more time but I didn't listen. "No." I backed away. I chuckled nervously and shook my head."You jerk!" Every one watched me as I backed up yelling at Jareth.**

**"Do you have a heart? NO I don't think you do! If you did, you wouldn't have just done all this!" I gestured around the room. "This is all a distraction! I have to save TARA!" I walked back up to Jareth and slapped him as hard as I could."DIRTY CHEAT!" I heard lots of gasps as I did this. I fled from the seen even though I knew Jareth was hot on my heels for slapping him. But he deserved it. **

**Right as I got to the end of the room with chairs around it Jareth grabbed my arm. I saw the anger all over was even shaking. He raised his hand as if to slap me but I pushed us both trough the glass. The last thing I heard was glass shatter and people screaming.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did Ya think? R&R! Thanks 4 reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

***********WEIRD AL YANKIVISH!*****************

We were falling. One minute I was fighting the Goblin King the next I was alone and sitting in a garbage pile alone. "Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus!" "Ah! Get off my back!" I leapt off the junk I was sitting on." I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" A old woman who had lots of junk on her back shook her head.

"Why don't you watch where you are going young lady?" "Uh, I had no choice but to land here, you see the Goblin King tried to trick me and I threw us out of a glass wall and now here I am.

She bobbed her old wrinkled head. "That king of ours is a real pain in the arse some times. You must be that runner everyone's talking about." "Yes, my names Sevalene." "Well how is it you haven't forgotten anything? Everyone else says the think they were looking for something."

I look around the junkyard before answering. Piles and piles of junk layed out as far as the human eye could see. Though it was junk it was piled neatly and had paths." I don't know, maybe it's because I ran before the song ended and when I broke the glass I took the king with me."

"Yes, that could be the cause. No one has ever dared do that before." "My lady!" I turned around and my three friends came rushing to me. "Sevahene!" "Guys! Are you okay?" "Fair maiden it is you that should be asked that question."

"I am fine. Do you all know the way out of this part?" Hoggle stepped up." No, Sarah didn't land here last time." 'Oh." I turned to the retreating goblin." Excuse me, please don't go! Can you lead us to the gates of the goblin city?"

She turned to me and frowned. " I…I…king Jareth never say anything about that. He justs say distract the runner." "So can you, please? We won't tell on you." She seemed to consider it a minute, then nodded and motioned us to follow her as she turned left. We followed her all the way to the gates which is where she turned back.

*********************JARETHS POV*************************************

The goblins were being a nuisance as they always are. Laughing and chasing chickens. Some even had taken to spitting on the poor animals. Goblins got drunk off of ale and scared the girl in the corner.

Tara had to be tied up because she wouldn't shut up and screaming every time something didn't go her way. She even threw a goblin across the room because they wouldn't let her play with their chickens!

I couldn't wait to be rid of her. Though I don't think I'll turn her into a goblin. No, after Sarah, and what Sevalene did, Tara will get a much worse fate than that.

Maybe I'll keep both sisters here and make them live in the bog of eternal stench! I laughed out loud causing the gobbling to laugh louder.

I sat in my thrown with one leg over the arm and my hand on my chin. I was tapping my riding crop on my booted heel. My thoughts were mostly on that girl.

She pushed me through the wall and figured out the spell before anyone ever did.

I looked at the clock. She has five minutes. Surly she won't make it. The spot I put her in her damned friends will never figure the way out. I will have both girls and perhaps I'll get Sarah as well. Use the girls as an excuse.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! YOUR HIGHNESS!" I looked up to the goblin general. "What is it?" "The girl, the girl who ate the peach!" "What of her?" "She's here! She got through the gates and is on her way to the castle!"

"WHAT? Stop her! She must be stopped! Take the girl and put her in the Escher room!" No, this will NOT happen again! I ran up the stairs and up into the tower.

"Call the guards!" I called before I left.

*******************Sevalenes POV**************************************

We had gotten through the two gates. We were battered and bruised because of the second one. There was a giant green troll that was hairy and smelled as if it bathed in the bog. It tried to smash us all with its giant club.

Back to the present Sevalene.

We walked to the center of the city. It was quiet nothing could be heard at all. "Something doesn't seem right." Just then goblins came and there was like an army of them. "We gots rid of rocks! Big yeti no longer calls for help!"

We saw gobbling in armor come and they had machine guns pointed at us. I stood perfectly still. "Please don't shoot? Think about it. Does your king ever say please or thank you to any of you? Have you ever had a compliment from him?"

They all turned and whispered to each other. I bent down to my friends. "You guys, I'll distract them wile you go and find another way into that castle." The nodded and crept off just as the goblins put their attention on me.

"No but we know he cares and appreciate us." They pointed their guns at me again." Does he really? He just sent you out here to fight didn't he? He ran off and hid wile you fought. No he's to worry about his own life. Hat if I meant to hurt you? What if you died out here and he didn't even thank you for your loyalty and services?

He put you in danger and hid away himself. He commands you instead of asking you don't him?" This got more whispers." We are happy to serve our king to the Death!" "But think about it. Has he thanked you for your undying loyalty? Spoken a kind word to you?"

The whispered again. "Milady!" Didymus cried. I saw him in a corner. "I am sorry, there isn't another way." I nodded and turned to the goblins." Would you PLEASE let us through? We would be forever grateful and be shown nothing but kindness from my friends and I. You will be shown all the respect you deserve."

The goblins puzzled over this. "Please?" Finally their heads snapped up. "We shall make it sound like a battle and you shall quickly enter. You must hurry; you are down to three minutes." "Thank you." The three of us hurried in as the goblins screamed and shot guns off.

A/N: So what did you think? I need PMs and reviews. If I don't this next chapter will be the final. I really enjoyed wrighting this story. It is my best one. I hope to write more. I also think if you like my stories I'll write more than Labyrinth. Maybe Vampire Academy. I don't know. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, you all. Please read the A/N after this chapter. I have questions and thanks to , please R&R!**

**We got inside the castle but Jareth wasn't there. "You guys wait here. I'll go after king glittery tights." They nodded." If you should need us?" Hoggle stepped up beside Didymus." Yes, should you need us?" I smiled at them. "I'll call."**

**They nodded and I ran up the stairs to my left. Two minutes left. I went into a room full of stairs. I spotted Tara on a stair case not far from me and she looked above me in adoration. **

**Suddenly Jareth came and stood in front of me that was against gravity. He was dressed in black tights, a dark purple red poets shirt, and black vest. As always he wore his knee length boots.**

**He started to sing.**

**_How you've turned my world you precious thing_**

**_You starve and near exhaust me._**

**_Everything I've done I've done for you._**

**He moved around as he sang. "I have already won you jerk! Give my sister back!_"_**

**_I move the stars for no one_**

**_You've run so long you've run so far._**

**As I ran to where my sister was supposed to be she vanished and Jareth was in front of me. He held a crystal out to me.**

**_You're eyes can be so cruel._**

**_Just as I can be so cruel_**

**He threw the crystal and Tara caught it.**

**_Though I do believe in you_**

**_yes I do_**

**"Jareth! I have won!" He went to stand on a ledge to watch me run to Tara.**

_**Live without your sunlight**_

_**Love without your heartbeat.**_

**"Tara!" She watched Jareth,her eyes glazed over. I was right above her. One little jump. That's all. As Jareth sang the lasts notes I jumped.**

_**I...I..Can't..live..within...you.**_

**I jumped right past Tara but instead of falling I was floating. **

**I landed softly on the floor. Looking around I saw that all the stair cases fell apart and were floating around. Jareth stepped out of the shadows. He wore white tights, a white poets shirt, a white cape that looked like feathers, and of coarse his signature boots. Only they were white. To be honest, he looked like he was in one of those hospitals that made the patience ware all white.**

**" I have won Goblin king." He smirked and tilted his head owl like. " Now dear Sevalene, why do you think that?" "Well, you only said I had to reach the castle. Not that I had to confront you. There fore the moment I walked up those castle steps I finished the labyrinth. Give me my sister."**

**He frowned. Wow, I found another loophole. This sure isn't all that testy,he needs to go through and fix some things."you still cheat. I have never met someone like you Sevalene. I have met some pretty stubborn people, like you aunt. But no one like you."**

**" I observe things. I see potential in a object or task and put it together. My sister played with barbie dolls and I took apart the radio or television set and put it back together. I solve puzzles that is usually hard for adults that love puzzles. My collage class mates do first year work wile I can do fourth year work. People don't mess with me because I ALWAYS find a way to win no matter what. As you can see."**

**He narrowed his eyes." I suppose I don't get to do my whole speech about I am generous and I can give you everything you ever want?" I shook my head." I just want to get home. I am very..."**

**I didn't get to finish my sentence. I knew that I was slowly falling asleep, but I didn't know I was this tired...I collapsed quite literally, into a deep sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo what you think? I am having fun writing this so I am putting the end in as many chapters as I possibly can. Crazy right? I want to thank Gaara's little girl, Kitakat,and miragecat, for their kind words. Should I make a sequel or just make new stories? Plz guide me? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, you all. This is the last chapter for this one! I am starting the sequel as soon as possible. It'll be called Sevalenes return. The chapters will be longer in that one I promise. Though the first one will be short. I hope you like this last chapter and I love your reviews! Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see your reviews on my second story. Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>I woke up with a yawn. I looked around the room I was in. Wait, it wasn't just a room. It was my room! The Hilary Duff bedspread was warm on top of me. All my posters of Hilary Duff, Taylor swift, Taylor Lautner, and Ben Barns were in the same place on the walls. The red rosed carpet was as clean as I left it. The mirror and dresser next to each other. All my glass dolls lined up perfectly next to my books on a shelf.<strong>

**I quickly threw myself off the bed and into the hall way, down to my sisters room. She wasn't there. Panic was creeping up inside of me. I ran down the stairs and almost slammed into someone. I looked up thinking it was mom. "Tara!" There she was in a short blue skirt and matching tank top. She threw her arms around me. "Sev,I am so sorry! I shouldn't have made you mad like that! Forgive me?" I smiled and nodded. Instead of smiling Tara smirked. "What?" **

**"Oh nothing just wondering how that guy didn't like enchant you. You have got to admit he is cute." I backed up from her confused."What? I,I..No! No!" She smirked some more. " Come _on!_ you know he was cute! Admit it. You to are just alike. Only you never tied me up and gagged me. Though really I didn't mind. I got a great view of him ALL the time." "Ew, that is gross. maybe I should have left you there." I shook my head and plopped down on the leather couch.**

**"Put in a movie Tara, I miss this thing." Tara nodded and walked to the movie case. She looked for a wile and then grabbed one. "How about this one?" She held up Fast and the furious Tokyo drift. "Sweet, ya." She put it in and we watched as the cars spun around in a street race. We were half way threw it when mom and dad came down the stairs. "Good morning girls,how was your night? Sevalene did Tara do her chores?" Tara glanced at me and gulped. "Our night was fine. Tara did her part."Tara shot me a 'thank you' look and I nodded. I sighed,happy that every thing was going to pick up from before as if nothing ever happened. Except maybe Tara and I will become closer. Everything is going to be just fine.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last chapter! What did you think? I think I'll start the sequel in...two hours. What do you think? Make ya happy?Please R&R! ya know ya want to.**


	10. AN Sevalenes Return!

**A/N: Guess What! I guest put up the sequel to this story! Read Sevalenes return and tell me what you think so far. I started it like a real book so all that is up right now is the preface. But that's okay, it's a good start I think. But my opinion doesn't count, I need yours! Thank you guys So much for reading!**


End file.
